Many racks are sold and/or shipped in an unassembled state and then assembled where the rack is to be used. The assembly can be complex and require tools. After assembly, the rack may have limited versatility with regard to the configuration of the assembled rack.
It is desirable to provide a rack that can be shipped or stored in a flat configuration and easily manipulated to an upright position for use. It is also desirable for such a rack to be sturdy in the upright position even if the rack is “assembled” without tools. It is still further desirable for the rack to be versatile not only in the movement between the flat and upright positions, but also to be adaptable to different configurations in the upright position.